The Sweetest Gift
by iloveromance
Summary: When Niles arrives at Frasier's Christmas party; heartbroken and alone, Daphne is torn between her devotion to her fiance and her feelings for the handsome psychiatrist. Another version of "The Fight Before Christmas"
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N Many thanks to Kristen and Melinda for their encouragement when I experienced a horrible case of writer's block while trying to write this story!** _

The atmosphere was festive as the party guests sang, laughed and mingled, but Daphne's heart just wasn't in it.

She looked over at Frasier and Martin, who were enthusiastically singing Christmas carols and her eyes met with Donny's. He was playing the piano, leading them all in a rousing version of "We Wish You a Merry Christmas."

Abruptly the playing stopped and he smiled at her.

"Hey, honey! Come over here and join us!" he called. "We could use some more voices!"

Frasier raised his glass and smiled. "That sounds like an excellent idea! Join us!"

With an exasperated sigh, she quickly looked away, pretending that she hadn't heard. Although she loved Donny, she just couldn't deal with him right now; not after her entire world had been turned upside down.

She was getting married in mere months; a fact that she still couldn't get used to. Donny was a dear and wonderful man and she cherished the moments they had spent together.

She should be happy; blissful, even. But instead she was confused, apprehensive and more than a little scared.

Until just a few days ago, her life was wonderful. She was proud to be Donny's finance and couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life as Mrs. Donny Douglas.

But now everything was different. It was funny, how one small moment could change a person's life forever.

After all, it wasn't every day that a woman finds out that her best friend was in love with her.

She'd never thought of Niles in any other way except a wonderful friend, and through the years that they'd known each other; they'd grown closer and closer.

He was always there for her; ready to listen when she had come home from yet another bad date with a new man, or when she needed to vent about her mother's constant nagging or an argument that she'd gotten into over the phone with one of her brothers.

Frasier and Martin had long sense tired of her stories about her family and about her adventures as a girl in Manchester, making any excuse possible to leave the room whenever she started talking.

But not Dr. Niles Crane. He sat and listened; his eyes full of marvel at the way she spoke, giving every detail of her childhood.

It was only when Frasier was delusional from his back pain medication that she finally learned the truth. It was scary enough, thinking that her boss might be in love with her, but when she confronted him about his feelings for her, she got the shock of a lifetime.

And days later, she still couldn't believe that it was possible.

"_When I said to your father 'Dr. Crane's in love with me.' he said it's been going on for six years now. What did he mean by that?" She'd asked Frasier as she massaged his aching back. _

"_Oh that... He meant Niles." _

"_Wh-what?"  
><em>

_"Niles... He's crazy about you!"_

She shuddered, remembering how her insides had gone cold, unable to believe what she was hearing.

No... It wasn't possible. It couldn't be. He'd never so much as hinted...

But when she returned to her room to get ready for Eddie's birthday party, she found that she couldn't concentrate. Her every thought was filled with those of Dr. Crane's brother.

When her eyes landed on the picture of Niles, Frasier, Martin and Eddie that sat on her dresser, she picked it up and ran her finger over the glass frame. At the sight of Niles' sparkling blue eyes, she felt her heart skip a beat; something that never happened when she was with Donny. It was then that she realized just how handsome her boss's brother was.

Just looking at his picture conjured up a million memories; His warm hugs, the kindness he had shown her, the way he complimented her perfume or her clothing; the way she caught him glancing at her just a little too long; Frasier's blatant attempts to divert Niles' attention away from her; the sadness in Niles' eyes as he watched Donny lower himself to one knee and promise her the stars.

And suddenly it all fell into place. How could she not have known?

She was so deep in thought that she barely heard Frasier speaking to her.

"Daphne, can you get that?"

She looked up, blinking in surprise. "What?"

"The_ door_, Daphne!"

"Oh... of course."

Normally she'd be annoyed at Frasier's harsh tone and apparent exasperation, but tonight she was grateful for the distraction.

When she heisted a moment too long, she heard Frasier's voice again; harsher this time.

"Daphne, the door? I hate to keep Niles and Mel waiting."

At the mention of his brother's name, the familiar uncertainty filled her once more and she swallowed hard, fighting to keep her tears at bay.

Her chest was heavy with anxiety when she crossed the room and went to the door.

It shouldn't bother her that Niles had found someone new. In fact, she'd told him time and time again how happy she was for him, to which he'd hugged her warmly. She could tell right away that Martin and Frasier weren't happy with his choice of companions, but she could tell that he was in love... and that's all that mattered.

Finding someone that you care about so deeply wasn't something that happened every day and Niles was finally free from Maris. She'd never seen him so happy before.

She took a deep breath, determined not to let the ridiculous tears that filled her eyes fall, but it was impossible to ignore the pounding of her heart.

However, no matter what anyone's opinion of Mel may be, Daphne owed it to herself to be as polite as possible. Niles had certainly done the same for her when he saw her with Donny.

He was the most gracious and kind man she'd ever known.

With trembling fingers, she thrust the door open. When their eyes met, she was sure that he could hear the beating of her heart; or the gasp in her throat as her breath was taken away.

He was devastatingly handsome in his dark blue suit and olive green tie. For a moment she felt like a girl in Manchester, coming face to face with a boy she'd admired from afar for the first time.

His eyes sparkled, like the waves of the bluest ocean and she had to fight to keep from getting lost in them. As she stared at him, she realized there were so many things about him that she'd never noticed before; the way his hair, once blonde had deepened into a shade of light brown which made him appear even more handsome.

"H-hello, Dr. Crane." She said holding the door open for him.

His eyes met hers and she braced herself for the heart-warming smile that was sure to follow.

But something was wrong. The smile never came and his eyes that usually lit up when he saw her were filled with pain.

And it was only then that she realized that he was alone.


	2. Chapter 2

She stared at him, not knowing what to say.

"Dr. Crane, are you all right?"

"Oh... I'm sorry. Hello, Daphne."

Just the way he said her name made her heart beat faster. And finally... the smile she'd been waiting for.

"Isn't Mel with you?"

As quickly as the smile came, it disappeared.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No... It's just... Mel won't be joining me this evening. We broke up."

She gasped and reached for his hand. "Oh, Dr. Crane I'm so-."

"Aw, Niles I'm so sorry, Buddy!"

Daphne looked up with annoyance when Donny stepped in front of her and ushered Niles inside.

Instantly she dropped her hand, feeling guilty for wishing Donny would leave.

"How long were you guys together?"

"Oh... not that long. Still... after the hell I went through with Maris, I was optimistic."

When her eyes met his, Daphne walked over to Niles and tried once more to take his hand.

"Dr. Crane, I'm-."

"Any long term plans? Purchases?" Donny interrupted. His complete disregard for Niles' feelings only increased Daphne's irritation.

Niles tried to smile. "This is really bringing out the lawyer in you, isn't it?"

"Bartender actually. It put me through school and the stuff I learned from bar patrons, I tell ya... it was quite an experience! Actually I was wondering what size drink I should make for you." Donny replied.

"Oh... Well thank you. In that case... the biggest one you can." Niles replied.

"One super size drink, coming right up." Donny said. "And don't worry, Niles. We'll fix you up with someone. There must be someone you've had your eye on... a secret crush, maybe?"

Daphne coughed suddenly, nearly choking on her drink.

"Dear God, Daphne. Are you all right?" Niles asked, rushing to her side. He patted her back, while she tried to catch her breath.

"I-I'm fine, Dr. Crane." She stammered.

His hand stayed on her back, moving in slow, smooth circles. "Now just take it nice and slow. Breathe in and out... in and out... We can't have you getting sick, now can we?"

But she wasn't listening. The soothing touch of his hand on her back was almost more than she could bear.

"Th-Thank you, Dr. Crane."

"You're welcome... but are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes. I'll be all right."

She couldn't help but notice that Donny was engrossed in conversation with a colleague.

Niles on the other hand...

The kindness that Dr. Crane's brother had shown her caused her heart to beat so rapidly that she was sure he could hear it.

"So what do you say, Niles? Got anyone in mind? Because in my profession I meet an awful lot of women and-."

Unable to look at either man, Daphne heard Niles sigh loudly.

"That's very nice of you, Donny... But I don't think this is the time for me to start seeing someone new." Niles replied as Donny handed him a drink.

"Right." Donny said. "Well, I'm sure that will change in a few weeks. You're a good looking guy and-."

The anger that filled Daphne had reached the surface and she could take no more. She whirled around to face her fiancé, unable to look at Niles.

To see his hurt expression would surely break her heart.

"Donny, please!"

"What, honey?"

"C-can't you see you're making Dr. Crane uncomfortable? The least you can do is to show him a bit of compassion!" Daphne yelled, startled by her own outburst.

When her eyes finally met Niles, she saw him smile gratefully.

"Hey, Daph... I didn't mean anything by it." Donny said. "I just think he needs to move on and-."

"Leave him alone, Donny!" She yelled.

The room fell silent and she swallowed hard.

"I-I'm sorry." She said, unable to make eye contact with anyone.

"Perhaps I should just go." Niles said, heading for the coat rack. "I knew this was a bad idea, attending this party alone."

He emptied his glass in one gulp and sat it on the coffee table.

"Goodnight, Frasier; Dad, Donny, Daphne..."

"Niles, please don't leave!" Frasier said, hurrying to catch up with his brother.

"Look, this is my fault and if you'd just stay we can talk this through."

"I've had enough talking for one evening, thank you." Niles said. "Goodnight."

Daphne watched with tears in her eyes as Niles walked into the hallway, closing the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Daphne glanced in the mirror at her appearance. She looked awful! But how could she not, when she'd just spent the last half hour crying into her pillow?

She was so confused!

She cared for Donny, but the love she'd felt for him when she first accepted his proposal was quickly fading like a distant memory.

But the image of Niles' sad expression as Donny asked for her hand in marriage was something that she'd never forget.

He was so hurt.

If only she had known...

Brushing the tears from her cheeks, she did her best to fix her disheveled hair and wrinkled dress before quietly leaving her room.

_Please be here_... she prayed silently.

Only the prayer was for Niles and not for the man that she had promised to marry.

It was wrong. She knew that. After all, Niles was involved with Mel... well, until recently that is.

But now he was suffering from a broken heart. And he certainly didn't deserve that. No one did. He was kind, considerate and she cared for him deeply.

Perhaps she even...

She pushed the thought from her mind, as if doing so would make it untrue.

But her heart knew otherwise.

She was in love with Niles.


	4. Chapter 4

Daphne walked into the living room, both dismayed and thankful to see that the party had begun to wind down.

Her heart beating rapidly, she crossed the room preparing herself for endless questions from Donny about why she disappeared so quickly.

When she neared the hallway, she heard voices and gasped in surprise. Curiously, she followed the voices until she reached Frasier's room.

Doing her best to stay hidden from view, she peeked into doorway, relieved when she saw Donny sitting on the bed, deep in conversation with Frasier.

They were discussing a caller who had been trying to reconcile with her husband, even though they were on the brink of divorce.

Leave it to Donny to discourage love between two people. It was a wonder that he'd proposed at all!

With a sigh, she returned to the living room, pausing to look out the window.

The city looked so beautiful at Christmastime, but for some reason tonight, even more so. She was about to return to her room when she noticed movement.

Intrigued, she quietly walked to the door and peered outside.

_Niles..._

Her hand went to her heart and she stared at him for moment.

He was looking out at the Seattle skyline, sipping a glass of wine. And when she saw the expression on his face, it tore at her heart.

She hesitated for a moment before opening the door as quietly as possible. A cold breeze swept over the balcony and she shivered, wishing that he would offer her his jacket... or his warm, strong arms.

It was a ridiculous thought; a dream, really. How could she expect him to return her feelings when he was hurting so deeply? Besides, she had Donny. Niles would never do anything to come between her relationship with him.

Still, it pained her to see him hurting so badly.

No... It was wrong to bother him at all. Best to leave him alone.

But when she heard him sniffle, her rational thoughts vanished and she walked out onto the balcony.

In one fluid movement, she went to him.

"Dr Crane?"

His name came out softly, almost a whisper.

Slowly he turned toward her and blinked, wiping a tear from his eyes.

"H-hello, Daphne."

"Dr. Crane." She said again. Slowly she reached up and brushed a tear from his cheek with her fingertips.

"I'm so sorry." She said softly.

He tried to smile but a sob escaped and she took him into her arms, amazed at how easily he filled them.

She held him close and rubbed his back, whispering soothing words as he cried softly.

"I'm so sorry. Shhh... Hush now. Everything will be all right."

He rested his head against her shoulder and sighed.

"Daphne?" He said into the fabric of her dress.

"Yes, Dr. Crane?"

There was a long pause before he continued.

"Daphne? Do you think that anyone will ever love me again?"

The question made her gasp in surprise. Surely he wasn't suggesting that-.

She held him closer and stroked his hair.

_Oh, Dr. Crane. How could anyone not love you?_

It was only when he smiled at her that she realized she'd spoken aloud.


	5. Chapter 5

She swallowed hard, unable to believe what she'd just said.

"Dr Crane, I'm sorry. I..."

He smiled and took her hand. "Don't be."

"B-but..."

"Thank you, Daphne. What you said was the kindest thing anyone's ever said to me; even if it isn't true."

"Of course it's true!" she blurted out. "You're wonderful! You're kind, caring, sweet, always noticin' me clothes or perfume. I mean how could anyone-."

He squeezed her hand once more. "Thank you."

"Are you going to be all right?"

He sighed deeply. "I'll be fine. But I can't deny that it hurts. I'm afraid this will hurt for a long time."

Taking note of his sad expression, she hugged him again.

He drew back, smiling at her. "Well, I guess I should be getting home. Looks like most of the guests have gone."

She smiled, trying to hide her disappointment. "All right. I'll walk you to the door."

When they reached the foyer, he smiled and hugged her warmly. "I can't thank you enough for your kindness."

Daphne leaned against him and sighed. She loved being in his arms; even if it was just a brief moment of friendship.

"Take care, Dr. Crane."

"You too, Daphne."

She smiled and began to close the door, startled when she heard his voice.

"Daphne, wait!"

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane! Was there something else?"

"Yes, actually. I almost forgot; there's something I need to tell you."

Her mouth curved into a smile and her heart beat rapidly in anticipation.

"Of course. You can tell me anything. What's on your mind?"

"Actually, I have something for you."

She gasped lightly at the unexpected statement. "Y-you do?"

He walked over to the table that sat behind Frasier's sofa and picked up a small box wrapped in blue and silver paper.

"Merry Christmas, Daphne."


	6. Chapter 6

Daphne took the box, gasping at how beautifully it was wrapped. "Thank you, Dr. Crane. I-I suppose I should get your gift. It's in me room."

"There's no rush." Niles said. "I just thought... well... It's a Christmas party, and what better time to-."

"It's all right. I'll be back in a moment." Daphne hurried into her bedroom, trying to ignore the feelings that were swirling inside of her.

She opened her dresser drawer and removed the small flat box that she'd wrapped so carefully; grateful that no one else knew about her gift to Dr. Crane.

It had been such an ordeal; making excuses as to where she was going in order to buy the gift, but she simply wasn't in the mood for endless questions that would surely come from Martin or Frasier.

Present in hand, she returned to the living room.

"Here you are, Dr. Crane."

He smiled and took the gift from her. "Thank you, Daphne. But you really shouldn't have."

"That's nonsense, Dr. Crane. You've done so much for me... Well... it's the very least I can do. You're always so kind, caring and..."

Her voice trailed away, as she remembered that she'd made the same statement just minutes before. But the smile on his face told her that he didn't mind.

"Would you like to open your gift first?"

"Oh, that's all right. You go ahead."

He took the gift and peeled back the paper, revealing the small flat box. Slowly he opened it, smiling when he saw the silver pen and pencil set nestled in the black velvet case.

"_Dr. Niles Crane_". He said reading his name that was engraved on the pen and pencil.

"Daphne, this is... the most wonderful gift I've ever received."

The words brought tears to her eyes.

"Do you really like it?"

He held out his arms and gave her the most wonderful hug she'd ever received. But considering whom it was from, it wasn't a surprise at all.

"I'll cherish it forever. I only hope you'll find my gift half as nice."

"Oh Dr. Crane, how can you say that?"

"Well..." he blushed, making himself appear even more handsome.

"What? Oh! That's right; me gift. It's so beautifully wrapped; I almost hate to open it, Dr. Crane. Almost."

He chuckled at her lame attempt at humor; a sweet gesture that warmed her heart.

Her hands trembled as she carefully tore back the paper and glanced at the silver sticker.

"Bergdorf's" she said, reading the name of the famous Seattle jewelry store.

Slowly she opened the box and removed the cotton square. Her hand flew to her chest when she caught a glimpse of what lay inside; a pair of gold heart shaped earrings, dotted with tiny diamonds.

"Dr. Crane... This is... much too generous. I don't deserve this."

He took her hand and smiled. "Of course you do."

Blinking back tears she hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane...so much."

She could hear him sigh softly in her arms. "You're welcome, Daphne."


	7. Chapter 7

She returned to her room, unable to stop staring at the beautiful necklace. No matter what Niles said, a gift like this was much too grand.

Even if Niles really did love her the way Frasier implied that he did, she would never feel worthy of a gift from Bergdorf's.

Without giving it another thought, she moved to the door, prepared to tell him that although she was touched beyond measure she simply couldn't accept his gift.

When she touched the doorknob, she pictured the look on Niles face when he watched her open the gift. He looked so happy.

But he was her friend, and she owed it to him to be completely honest. Nervously, she walked into the living room where Niles was drinking a sherry and admiring the pen and pencil set.

"Dr. Crane?"

He looked up and smiled. "Is everything okay? I was getting worried."

"Dr Crane, I need to talk to you about something. You see-."

A knock on the door broke her train of thought.

"Excuse me, Daphne. I'll get it."

She smiled watching him walk to the door. He was such a gentleman.

"Who could be coming over at this hour? Don't they know the party has been over for-Oh..."

Daphne's blood ran cold and she quickly walked away.

"Daphne, don't leave." Niles said.

She sighed deeply, not knowing whether to laugh or cry. Of course she would show up now.

Niles turned toward the visitor, clearly upset.

"What do you want, Mel?"

Mel pushed her way into the condo.

"We need to talk, Niles. But in private! Not with your... _maid_ in the room."

Daphne's throat went dry and she swallowed hard and she could feel her heart racing as she watched Niles reaction, not caring that Mel was insulting her.

But how dare she come back after she broke his heart!

Niles sat down the glass of sherry and sighed. "Mel, I wanted to keep things between us civil, but when you-."

"Look, just make her go away, all right? This is no concern of hers!"

"Mel-."

"It's all right, Dr. Crane. I'll just be in me room. It's nice to see you again, Mel."

"Whatever, _Kathy._"

The way Mel deliberately said the wrong name caused Daphne to clinch her fists in anger. But she wasn't about to make a scene in front of Niles.

"It's _Daphne_!" She corrected, not bothering to hide her irritation. "And if either of you need me, I'll be in me room."

Her heart racing in her chest, she walked back to her room, trying desperately to keep her tears at bay.


	8. Chapter 8

Some time later, she returned to the living room, not caring what Mel thought of her or her presence.

This was _her_ home, not Mel's and she wasn't about to let that horrible woman-

"Daphne, can I talk to you for a minute? It's a private matter."

"Certainly, Dr. Crane."

Niles looked nervously at his father and brother who were standing in the living room.

"Niles, do you really think this is a good idea?"

"Now Fras, it's not our place to interfere!"

"But Dad, I just-."

"It's all right, Frasier." Niles said. "I'll take care of it."

"You wanted to talk to me, Dr. Crane?"

"Yes, Daphne. Let's go out on the balcony, okay?"

She nodded, feeling her stomach tighten with nerves.

"All right."

She followed him to the balcony and closed the door, painfully aware of what a beautiful night it was; a rare star-filled sky in December and a full moon that shone down upon them, the light only slightly obscured by thin passing clouds.

Niles stared at her for several minutes before speaking, as though gathering his thoughts.

"Daphne, I-."

"Dr Crane, May I say something?"

"Of course."

"I-I..."

Her mind reeled, wanting to tell him exactly how she felt, but what was the point? She was engaged anyway, and after what had just happened in the living room, it would only lead to heart break.

"Um... You look very handsome tonight."

His face reddened and his hand went to his suspenders and tie.

"Thank you, Daphne. You look..."

His eyes looked her up and down and she could hear a barely audible sigh, followed by a smile that crossed his face.

"Yes?"

"You look... so beautiful..."

"Dr. Crane..."

He looked away. "I'm sorry. That was..."

"Such a lovely thing to say." She finished.

Even in the darkness she could see him blush deeply.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, Dr. Crane. What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"This is... so difficult."

"Just... take your time."

"Daphne, I-."

A small gust of wind passed over them and she rubbed her bare arms from the sudden chill.

"Oh Daphne, I am so sorry. What was I thinking?"

Almost instantly he removed his jacket and draped it around her shoulders.

"Thank you Dr. Crane."

She pulled his jacket closer to her body, imagining that she was in his arms.

"What were you going to say?"

He took a deep breath and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Daphne, I need my Christmas present back."

Her mouth fell open in surprise. This was the last thing she expected him to say.

"Dr. Crane, I-."

"I'm so sorry Daphne. I don't want to hurt you."

She smiled, trying desperately to hold back her tears. "Y-You didn't. I'll go get your gift. Excuse me."

She rushed past him and opened the door to the living room.

"Daphne, wait! You didn't give me a chance to explain!"

"Good Lord, Niles! I told you not to say anything!" Frasier said from the doorway.

Not bothering to wait for Niles reply, Daphne ran to her bedroom. Hot tears blurred her eyes as she picked up the blue velvet box from her dresser and took one last look at the beautiful necklace.

Forcing her self to swallow her tears she returned to the living room, Niles gift in hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Daphne returned to the living room, praying that Niles wouldn't notice her tear streaked face.

But who was she kidding? He'd have to be blind not to notice.

Boldly she went to him, clutching the box in her hand.

"Let's go to the balcony." He said quietly.

Once more she followed him, casting a worried glance at Frasier and Martin who paid her no attention whatsoever.

She stood on the balcony staring out at the Seattle skyline.

"Daphne?"

She turned to Niles and forced herself to smile.

"Dr. Crane, I-."

His hand touched her shoulder and he looked into her tear-filled eyes.

"Dear God, I've upset you! I'm... so sorry, Daphne."

She opened the jewelry box taking one last look at the necklace before handing it back to him.

"It's all right. It's my fault. I shouldn't have assumed. I mean, I'm hardly worth such an extravagant gift."

A silence followed that was much too long.

"You're right, Daphne. You're not."

She stared at him in shock, unable to believe what she'd just heard. She'd never known Niles to be anything but kind.

But what he'd just said to her was completely unexpected.

Almost... _cruel_...

A lump formed in her throat and when she tried to speak she found that she just couldn't.

There were simply no words...

Silently she turned to leave when she felt him grab her hand.

"Daphne-."

He moved toward her and brushed a tear from her cheek.

"That sounded horrible. I'm so sorry, Daphne. I didn't mean... God, this is hard for me to say... What I meant is that you were right. You're not worthy of such an extravagant gift. You're worth so much more... more than I could ever give you."

Unexpectedly a sob escaped and she could feel more tears fill her eyes.

"It's all right, Dr. Crane. I'm sure that Mel will love the necklace. I know I did. I-I mean when I thought it was mine. It's beautiful."

"Yes, but Daphne-."

She hugged him warmly. "Congratulations. I'm so happy that you and Mel reconciled. I'm sure you will be very..."

"Mel and I aren't seeing each other anymore."

She looked up in surprise.

"What?"

"Mel and I broke up for good."

"But I thought... Oh... I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane. I know you care about her."

He sighed deeply.

"I _did_ care about Mel I suppose. But I don't _love_ her."

She took his hands in hers and squeezed them gently.

"You'll find someone someday. I just know it. Someone you will love and who loves you the way you should be loved."

"I already have." He replied.

She drew in a breath and let it out.

"I-I'm glad. Because you deserve all the happiness in the world."

He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, drawing her closer to him.

"So do you. And I plan on making you just as happy as I am right now. If you'll have me."

She gasped in stunned amazement.

He kissed her tenderly; the sweetest kiss she'd ever experienced.

"Dr. Crane..."

"I love you, Daphne."

Tears spilled onto her cheeks as she ran her fingers through his hair. When she was finally able to speak, the words came out in a quivering sigh.

"O-oh Niles... I love you, too."

He blinked back tears and smiled.

"Daphne... Oh my God..."

Taking him in her arms, they kissed deeply under the sky filled with stars.

"I never thought I could be this happy." Daphne said in between kisses.

"Oh my angel... the happiness you're feeling? This is only the beginning."

Without warning, she drew back. "What about the present?"

He looked at her in surprise and sighed deeply.

"Right, the present. Daphne, I should have never given you a present that was meant for someone else. You see... the gift I bought you fell off of Frasier's coffee table and broke. I panicked. I-I didn't' know what to do, so I-."

"Niles..."

"I'm so ashamed. I promise I'll replace it."

"You already have." She whispered into his ear.

"What? But..."

She kissed him again and leaned her forehead against his.

"Knowing that you love me is the sweetest gift I could ever receive."

**THE END**


End file.
